thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Raef (Tattling)
LINA Day 261, a courtyard at the sanctuary. Goro found Raef sitting in the courtyard, calmly sharpening his knives. He walked up, arms crossed, and scowled down at him. 'Course Raef was acting like everything was fucking normal. "Hey, pal. I got a question for you." MINK Raef glanced up from his dagger, turned it, looked down, and ran the stone along the edge. "Shoot." The stone hissed out across the blade as he moved it up along the edge. He didn't know what Goro wanted, but the scowl said it wasn't something good. LINA "Were you ever planning to tell the rest of us about your little scheme for running off and taking care of Bloodgrut all by your lonesome? Or were you just gonna wait until he shipped your headless body back to us?" MINK The stone paused. Shit. Immanuel had squealed earlier than he'd hoped. "I needed time to think," Raef answered after a moment, tapping the stone against the blade gently. "...guess you're gonna tell me to be patient or some shit, right?" LINA "No, you dumbass. I'm gonna tell you to invite your fucking friends along before you run off doing dangerous shit!" MINK Oh...Raef leaned back against a low wall that separated portions of the courtyard. "Maybe I don't want my friends doing dangerous shit." LINA Goro widened his eyes, then rolled them so hard he rolled his whole head with them. "Oh, gee! I wonder what that feels like!" MINK "Guess you know why I didn't tell you." And he didn't have a fuckin' clue what to do. Raef tucked away the stone and dagger, and crossed his arms over his chest. "None of you need to get yourselves killed over this." LINA "But you do, huh? Is that it? Leave Griffin all alone not two months after he married the love of his life?" MINK Raef opened his mouth before snapping it shut. It was a hit below the belt and it stung, but - "Bloodgrut isn't gonna show himself and I'm not going to wait until he grabs Griffin." The fucker wanted Griffin, and he'd die before Bloodgrut got his hands on him. LINA Goro let out a long sigh. Tired of standing, he squatted on the ground, hugging his knees. "Raef, buddy, I got some news for you. There's like, uh. Three Bloodgruts. Sorry to break it to you." MINK Raef's brow furrowed. "What do you mean 'three'? There can't be fuckin' three." LINA "Hey, there were four Morgan Wyns once, right? Don't act like the idea's inconceivable to you." MINK "Bloodgrut's not some fuckin' dragon." LINA "Well, I hope not, anyway. But I don't have the faintest clue what is going on with him. Just what Immanuel told me--there's three of him. All carrying parts of the original. I don't fuckin' know how it works. But Manny said if we pick 'em off one at a time, and keep him and Levi safe along the way, he'll tell us the location of all three. And, fucking hopefully, that'll be the end of it." MINK "He fuckin' neglected to tell me that." Raef wound his hands in his shirt. That was - fuck. It wasn't acceptable. "Three of him." That made this longer, more drawn out. That made it more difficult. That made it more - He growled and ran a hand over his face. "Shit." LINA "Think you're gonna want some fucking backup, now?" MINK "I don't know what to think." He didn't. Three. That complicated everything and what if they - he - couldn't get to all of them? Raef pinched the brim of his nose. "Did he say anything else?" LINA Goro shrugged. "Seems he's got no love for the man. Just Levi. Hey, you two could start a club. A support group, for people in love with Bloodgrut's kids." MINK Raef laughed softly despite the tightness creeping through his chest. "We could have bake sales and everythin'." He lowered his hand to cross his arms again. "...did he say anything else? Anything at all?" LINA "Wasn't really a chatty type. Why? You wondering something?" MINK Raef shook his head. He wasn't. He didn't have any ideas. Nothing. Not a a damn thing. "Damn it." He dugs his nails against the fabric of his shirt, pushing against the skin underneath. He had more than half a mind to pay Immanuel a visit. He curled his legs at the thought to push himself up. "Did he say where any of them were?" LINA "Yeah. Two of 'em, actually. One's on Blackwater Isle, the other's headed for Gentleglen and Shepherd Hills. One of those sound better than the other for starting with, you think?" MINK Raef made a soft sound if thought, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He hated making decisions like this; why the fuck did Bloodgrut go and make shit more complicated? "Do you know anythin' about Blackwater Isle?" If Goro didn't, maybe Hansel did. Or Mishka. They were pirates. LINA "Not a thing, buddy. But there's gotta be someone around here who does, yeah?" MINK "Where's Hansel?" If not Hansel or Mishka then Joan. He'd pick his way through everyone if he had to. He didn't want to - he wanted this done - but he'd already waited six years. LINA "Last I saw him, he was heading up to patrol the walls." Goro rose to his feet again, crossing his arms, and slowly backed away. He was concerned now Raef might just go get the information he needed, then slip off into the night by himself, like a dumbass. "Make sure you tell him why you're asking. I'd hate to have to go tattling on you to the whole family." MINK "I'll be good and tell him." Raef scooped his pack off the ground. "Thanks." It was good information - useful information - but it was also pain-in-the-ass information. Hopefully Hansel would help him make the choice. End MINK Tattling Summary: Goro finds Raef and reveals Immanuel told him about the plan. Goro also tells Raef there are three Bloodgruts running around. Raef promises to be a good boy and tell Hansel his plan while asking Hansel about Blackwater Isle. Category:Text Roleplay